The Only Exception
by khkrazy
Summary: Love is nothing but a myth to me, a story out of a fairy tale. So why did this feel so real.


**Sooo...this is a gift fic for my bestest friend in the whole wide worrrlld Blub271 which is why I feel so bad that **

** late**

**2. I don't like this story.**

**It didn't go how I planned it kind of wrote itself and didn't even have that wanted in it. The sexual content is non-existent. So in a nutshell I owe you another one. Call this the appetizer before the main course kay? Regardless happy 16th! 3 **

* * *

><p><span>The Only Exception<span>

We were sitting on the steps bored out of our minds, but this was usual for me Roxas and Olette and to make matters worse, Pence was out of town.

"What the hell are we gonna do today?" I asked

Roxas and Olette just shrugged.

"Who knows?" replied the blond "This town is dead."

"You can say that again." mumbled Olette

"Well we gotta do something guys." I groaned.

"Grab some ice cream walk downtown?" suggested Roxas weakly

I sighed "Yeah sure why not?"

The other two nodded as we set out towards the town square. Me and Olette made idle conversation with a few of our usual inside jokes as Roxas trailed behind us tapping away on his cell phone.

"What the fuck are ya doin' man?" I asked turning around.

A faint blush tinted his cheeks "Uhh...nothing really."

Olette smiled "Texting Axel?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

He smiled back "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, him and Axel were so gross. And it wasn't a personal thing. Its not like I'm just against Axel and Roxas, I'm against all relationships. They're so stupid, they're stupid because they ultimately end in failure. Either somebody or both people get hurt or one of the people are forced to change and conform to meet the other person's standards. Roxas jumps every time Axel texts him and goes running, all that arrogant redhead has to do is snap his fingers and Roxas is on his way. Completely and utterly sickening. This is why I hate relationships.

"Whats he up to?" asked Olette

"Um...he was thinking about meeting us downtown." he said smiling

I scoffed "Doesn't he have to be at work."

"Well yeah but he was gonna take off."

"To come hang with us?"

Roxas nodded.

I rolled my eyes "Sure...that's definitely what he wants."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying the reason Axel is taking off cause he wants something and me and Olette can't give it to him."

Olette's eyes grew huge "Hayner!" she yelled

Roxas just stared on growing redder with each second "What are you talking about he just wanted to hang out for a while."

I laughed "Oh little naïve Roxas, I know what I'm talking about."

"And how would that be considering you've never dated anyone!"

"For good fucking reason, because then you become a little lap dog...like you have."

Olette sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "You are out of control Hayner."

"You know what...fuck you, I'm going downtown." he said storming off as Olette jogged behind him.

"Fine...go ahead!" I yelled after them.

Whatever. They're both love sick idiots. Oh did I forget to mention Pence and Olette are a thing and she's been moping all week cause he's gone.

Dumb asses

So now I was alone the two of them ambled around town but Olette had screwed herself over cause she was now officially the third wheel.

Ha!

More bored than ever I decided to head home taking a shortcut through the sandlot. Subconsciously I was probably hoping that Seifer would be there. So when I saw the beanie wearing blond practicing with sweat pouring off of him the feeling in the pit of stomach was problem a mixture of anger,fear,adrenaline and happiness. I stood at the edge watching him go back and fourth before he finally turned and saw me.

"Well look who it is."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah whatever." I said walking towards him

"Look like you're the lone lamer today chickenwuss."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Now do you really think a guy such as myself has to resort to those sorts of things."

"A guy such as yourself? I think you just answered you're own question."

I usually won we argued, they don't call me the local attitude for nothing. But Seifer usually has the upper hand when things get physical.

He scoffed "Very fucking funny chickenwuss." he said sauntering towards me with the struggle bat at his side. "You're always just a damn riot."

The way he was walking was very predatory. I placed my hand on my hip walking forward to meet him halfway.

He raised an eyebrow obviously thrown by my sudden wave of confidence "Look who grew a pair." he said bending down placing his face way to close to mine.

"I fucking hate you." I said quietly

"Right back at you."

I rolled my eyes attempting to walk around him, he moved over blocking the way.

I shrugged "You're fucking kidding right? This is like the most childish thing you could ever possibly do."

"Do I look like I care."

"You look like a lot of things."

"Now look chickenwuss, we don't have enough time for you list all the parts of my body that you get you all hot and bothered so why don't you just fight me?"

"Hot and bothered?" I asked trying to step pass him again.

He smirked and nodded "Yes. But I'm not that much of a narcissist to sit here and let you go on about how much you adore me."

"You have got to be the dumbest motherfucker-"

A swift blow to my stomach stopped me in mid sentence as I fell back a few steps.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled charging towards him, he had dropped his bat and had clenched his fist. This was an all out brawl, no holding back. I rushed forward and punched him quickly in his jaw as hard as I could and watched happily as a few trickles of blood dripped down his chin. His tongue flicked out quickly wiping up some of the liquid.

"You. Are. Dead." he growled as he charged me.

Taken off guard by this sudden rush of strength I stumbled falling to the ground with a heavy thud. He pinned me down holding my wrists above my head. He smiled manically with blood on his teeth. It was very scary, yet incredibly sexy.

Just cause I hate the man doesn't mean I'm blind.

He let go of one of my wrists using that arm to punch me across the cheek, my head swung heavily to the other side hitting the sand as the grains scratched across my skin. I let out as sharp hiss using my free hand to reach upwards grabbing at his head effectively only grabbing his beanie. He reached to retrieve it and I tossed as far as I could he turned around looking at where it had landed before turning back to look at me.

"You're such a bitch."

"Right back at you." I replied mocking his words.

He slammed my head back on the ground as he lifted himself off of me making his way over to the hat. My head was pounding, he slammed me hard. I tried to sit up when everything started spinning.

Fuck.

I watched as he ambled back over to me as I finally made it to my feet.

He was yelling and shaking the beanie in my face but I wasn't hearing what he was saying. He grabbed my shoulder shoving me back further and further until I finally hit a wall.

"Stop slamming my head you stupid fuck!" I yelled as my body bounced off the brick.

"You're gonna make a damn retard." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That wouldn't take a whole lot of effort." he mumbled.

I bent down holding my hand in my head hoping the sickening feeling would stop. Seifer placed his hand on the wall above me.

"Yo. Lamer. You alright?"

I sighed "Do I look all-fucking-right."

He scoffed "I meant are you gonna die or some equally pussy shit."

"If I die I'm a pussy? Wonderful logic."

"If you die from something so stupid then yeah."

I just clenched my eyes tighter waiting for the spinning to stop.

"So?" he asked

"No dumb ass. I am not dying."

"Good." he said bending down to look under my arm to see my face. You sure you not dying?"

"Positive."

I released a shaky breath before coming up, my eyes meeting with his.

"So I'll make a metal note."

"That what?" I asked

"That when I kick your ass to steer clear of your head so I don't kill you."

I scoffed "Wonderful, I'm gonna go now."

"You need a personal escort so you don't pass out along the way?"

"No."

"Alright, don't die."

"Thanks for all the support."

"Anytime chickenwuss."he said fanning his hand as he walked away.

I lowered my head as I made my way home, I had completely forget the original point of walking through the sandlot was to get home faster. And now I had to go home the longer way. I trekked down the empty streets replaying the confrontation between me and Seifer over and over again. As crazy as it sounded, even with the throbbing pain in my temples and the dried blood on my cheek I felt a million times better.

Seifer made me feel good.

Its insane,I know but fighting him ripped me from the things in my life that pissed me which is damn near everything. I sighed as I walked uphill towards my house and stopped abruptly when I saw a blond head on my steps. I raised and eyebrow and he just smiled.

"I didn't think you could make it."

I scoffed "Glad to know you have so much faith in me Almsay."

"Oh, last name basis huh lamer?" he asked leaning on the wall next to me as I unlocked the door.

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Make sure you're not dead."

"Well mission accomplished Captain." I said saluting him.

"I think I need to make sure you get in." he said walking pass me into the house.

"Seriously?" I asked shutting it behind me

"Nah not really actually I'm just hungry and I was hoping you had some food."

I scoffed "Get the fuck out."

He laughed "Oh puh-lease...you don't mean that." he said sitting on the couch. It was funny at first, now I was annoyed.

"Seifer leave."

"No...are you fucking deaf?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, fighting him was therapeutic, got the old blood flowing, but arguing with him sent my blood pressure skyrocketing.

"You are in my damn house."

"No. I am in your parents' house."

"Shut up and leave."

He yawned and stretched out on the couch. "Nope. I'm tired and need somewhere to crash."

I sighed and turned as I headed to the kitchen. If I didn't know about Seifer's home life I would force him out but my guess was he didn't feel like being bothered with his idiot parents.

"Fine, whatever but you can make your own damn food."

He laughed "Like I would eat your fucking food! That shit would kill me." he said kicking off his sneakers. "Take those out of the living room will ya chickenwuss." he said pointing to said sneakers with his foot. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Fine! Leave em, whatever...this place is gonna be a fucking disaster if you keep this up."

I just ignored him and continued into the kitchen so I could make some food. I looked around unsure what I was doing. It was like the thought had completely left my head, I heard laughter in the doorway and turned around to see Seifer standing there laughing.

"Why are you standing in the middle of the floor looking retarded."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right, cause you are." he said smugly as he walked into he kitchen.

"Look I don't have time for your stupidity...I'm ordering a pizza. Eat...don't eat... makes me no fucking difference." he said reaching above me to grab the cordless from the wall mount.

"Well if you're ordering pizza then I want some." I said on the verge of whining which wasn't how I intended for it to sound but that was my stomach talking not me.

"Alright don't be a bitch about it, you act like I'm hiding it from you."

"Shut the fuck up alright?" I said pointing at him

"Or what?" he asked lowly grabbing my wrist.

I leaned in close to his face "Or I'll kick your ass."

He laughed lightly as he released his grip sending me tumbling backwards. "Sure you will lamer."

"Believe me or not...you let me go." I said smiling, he narrowed his eyes as I exited the room.

I sat on the floor in the living room picking up the remote so I could watch something. I wasn't all that big on T.V bu it was pretty boring night. Eventually the blond came out of the kitchen situating himself on the couch behind me.

"Why you on the floor?" he asked

I turned around "Cause."

"Cause?"

"Cause."

"You are fucking retarded." he scoffed as he turned his eyes back to the T.v. It wasn't like he wanted me up there with him so I saved us both the trouble. There was no winning with this guy. Damned if I do damned if I don't.

"What the hell is this?"

"Now how the fuck would I know..._obviously _I just turned it on."

"That's what the damn guide is for you idiot."

I shrugged

"Gimme the fucking remote."

"No." I said angrily

"What do you mean no? Give it to me."

"No." I said scooting backwards across the carpeted room.

He growled inching closer to me "Gimme me the fucking remote."

"No." I said standing up, there was not enough room in this room to protect me. He looked over to the door and so did I.

"You will not make it out of the door chickenwuss so don't even try."

I swallowed and weighed my options. I had home field advantage, why not go a little crazy?

I took my chances and ran like hell for the door and I was right home field advantage worked because he slid when his socks switched from carpet to wood. While I got my traction and raced up the stairs only to slam the door directly in Seifer's face. I was laughing a little bit, mostly at the stupidity of the entire situation partially at how fun this was. He was banging on the door and I held it shut using the entire weight of my body.

"Open the motherfucking door lamer."

"What's the password?" I asked cheerfully

He growled and slammed his entire body against the door. "I am gonna kill you!" he yelled

"Dead or Alive huh Seifer...that's pretty harsh don't cha' think?"

"I hate you." he yelled kicking it. He was pretty pissed, I don't know what I was gonna do.

He banged on the door and caught me off guard opening it just slightly, there went my advantage. Shortly after that the door went flying and Seifer charged in tackling me to the ground punching my stiffly in my gut.

Fuck.

I leaned up kneeing him in the side, I heard him groan slightly and pushed him up trying to pin him on his back. But I just ended up on my back with him on top of me as always.

Don't think like that you pervert.

He griped me tightly by the shoulder but quickly released me and punched me across the face again, the remote had long flew from my hands and now Seifer was crawling away from me to find it. Honestly I had forgotten about the damn thing. I got to me knees and quickly followed him in pursuit of the remote.

"Ha!"he yelled as his hands grazed it from under the bed, lunging forward I gripped his shoulders and pushed him to the floor face first.

"Fuck!" he yelled as I kept him pinned to the floor by his neck.

"Whose laughing now?" I said into his ear.

"You have 10 seconds to get off me before I kill you."

"I don't think you're in the position to be making threats."

"10"

"What are you really gonna do?"

"9"

"Keep on counting"

"8"

I started humming a tune.

"7...6...5...4..."

"Ohhh soo scared."

"I'm warning you lamer...3."

"Don't fucking care."

"2."

I sat in silence.

"Last chance...1"

In one swift motion he rolled from underneath me and no only got me to the floor and picked me up flinging me over his shoulder like a fucking rag doll before flipping onto my back. I hit the floor and bounced back up. I opened my eyes to find him above me again pinning me to the floor.

"I always win." he whispered in my ear before getting off me.

I groaned and rolled over "Fuck..."

"Okay I'm gonna go see whats on T.v" he replied waving the remote. I looked as his feet walked pass my face heading out the door.

I fucking hate this guy.

After that I had decided I had had enough of Seifer's bullshit and was ready to go to bed, so I went into my room and got something to sleep in and a towel so I could take a shower. I I came out and toweled myself dry and slid into the all black oversized T-shirt and a pair of striped pajamas. I walked to my room and realized I could still hear the T.v, so I decided I should tell him the shower was open.

"Seif." I called from the doorway. He looked back a me raising an eyebrow.

"Seif?" he asked sounding shocked.

I cleared my throat.

"What?"

"Nothing..." he said trailing off.

"I just got washed, so if you want to use the shower its open." I told him. He nodded.

"Oh by the way, you can borrow some of my clothes."

He nodded again.

"Alright...night." I said awkwardly

"Night...Hayner."

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I hadn't heard my real name come from those lips ever.

I trudged up the steps to my room suddenly feeling like shit. And so I flipped off the light switch and crawled into the bed pulling the covers over my head. The sudden sense of civility between us was...strange.

I woke up yelling, I don't know how long it was since I had fallen asleep until I was sitting up straight in my bed sweat making my hair and clothes cling to me as my racing heart began slowing. I breathed out slowly only to let out another scream when I saw the dark figure standing at my door.

"What the hell man?" I yelled

I scratched the back of his head "I could ask you the same damn question...what are you yelling about?"

I sighed "Nothing, I just had a weird dream."

He scoffed "You would have nightmares."

"Whatever...just shut up and leave alright."

He didn't say anything but he came closer and sat on the bed next to me.

"What?" I asked

"So what was the dream?"

"No."

"C'mon, tell me."

"No way."

"It was probably about me." he laughed

"No!" I yelled

It actually wasn't and I'm thankful for that.

"Just fucking tell me man."

I scoffed "No...you're gonna freaking laugh."

He rolled his eyes "Alright, I'll try not to."

I narrowed my eyes at him, I couldn't possibly believe that he was being so nice.

"Alright...ummm...I was, I was fighting in the sandlot me and this guy."

"Who?"

"I dunno, some random guy."

"That's stupid."

"Are you gonna let me finish?"

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, so were fighting and I'm like kicking his ass."

He scoffed "That _had _to be a dream."

"Shut up will you...so them he's on the ground and I'm about to pin him with my struggle bat and somebody came up behind me and wrapped their arm around my neck and dragged me away and pushed me up against a wall and pulled out a knife.

Seifer looked at me strangely.

"And he uh...put it up to my neck." I said gliding my hand across the place where the imaginary knife was.

I sighed "It was weird."

I looked up to see just how _close _Seifer was. He looked down at me. "You okay though right?" I sighed

"Yeah it was just a stupid dream."

He rested his forehead against mine and I did nothing to stop him, our faces were so close and he was just watching me,staring directly into my eyes.

"Lamer..." he said quietly

"What?"

He smirked "You look like hell."

I half laughed, half scoffed and pulled back. Leave to it to Seifer to ruin a moment. Not like that was a moment but if it were he completely ruined it.

Then we just sat in a semi-awkward silence. "So you're good right?"

"Yup."

"Cool." he said nonchalantly as he wiggled himself underneath my covers.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying down."

I raised and eyebrow and laid beside him.

"Cause?" I questioned

"Cause."

"Cause?"

He smiled "I'm keeping the bad dreams away." And with that he rolled over on his back, and so I did the same. There wasn't really any arguing with Seifer Almsay.

When I woke up the next morning, the bed was empty and the T.v was blaring from the living room downstairs. I groggily sat up up and ambled towards the sound to find Seifer shirtless with a bowl of cereal on the couch.

"You're fucking kidding me..." I mumbled to myself walking pass him.

"Ok...don't fucking speak..."

Now look, I'm not that rude but its Seifer. Honestly I didn't think could sincerely say 'good morning' without him saying something smart.

"Sorry...hi Seifer."

"Whatever."

See what the fuck I'm talking about?

I walked in to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal that Seifer had generously helped himself to. I wasn't really sure how to feel about him just crashing in my house and acting like we were friends again. It was weird. On my way back to the living room with my bowl I saw Seifer running down the steps sliding his beanie onto his head.

"See ya Chickenwuss."

I followed him with my eyes. All the way out the door.

I don't get that kid. With a sigh I sat on the couch to watch some T.v just as my phone began to dance its way across my table. Looking down at the screen I realized it was Roxas. I can only imagine he wanted to apologize for yesterday and have me do the same blah blah blah. All my friends are such fucking girls.

"Hey Rox-"

"You went home with Seifer yesterday?"

Well damn. Can't keep anything to yourself in this town.

"Not exactly, we got into a fight then he crashed here. Your point?"

"...No point. Just clearing up something. Whatever. I'll see you...later."

And the he hung up. What the hell was going wrong with everybody?

Annoyed with my friends and life in general I headed upstairs, I could hear rain beginning to fall on the roof. I laid in bed slowly drifiting to sleep when I heard a loud banging on the door, so I wandered down to find out who could possibly be banging on my door to reveal a blond.

Seifer.

"Wha- Why are you here?"

He came in wiping the rain from his face.

"I thought you knew I was coming back." he said striping of his wet clothes and heading upstairs.

I should have been concerned but I wasn't, so I just went in my room and laid down letting him whatever he damn well pleased. So you can imagine my suprise when I felt him climbing into bed with me.

And no. Don't think like that.

"What are you doing."

"Sleeping."

"In my bed?"

"Yup."

I rolled my eyes "Why?"

"Seemed like a good idea."

I was beyond the point of caring and so I laid next to him. Don't ask me why because I don't have a reason. We just laid there in silence, me annoyed and him...well him being Seifer.

"I have a question." he said

"What?"

"Do we hate each other?"

Well that was a damn god question, it seemed like we had forever. For no reason we just if we did,well then why was he in my house in my bed no less.

"I don't know...do we?"

"Don't know." and with that he put his head down.

I will never understand him.

When I woke the next morning, I saw exactly what I expected.

An empty space beside me.

I wasn't even slightly shocked that he was gone, but I did feel the mildest tinge of disappointment and the pain in my back from sleeping on the floor. But I was also relieved because the longer I dwelled on the subject the more the impossible seemed possible.

Me with Seifer.

Now I could get up and chalk it all up as a dream. That was until I fully took in the sight of my room and saw his beanie on my bed.

Dammit.

He had to have left this on purpose. He did this to me on purpose. I leaned over reaching to pick it up.

What was he trying to do? Prove he was coming back?

I held it staring blankly unsure what the hell this meant. Love doesn't exist,lust definitely. Nothing beyond the physical attraction Plus Seifer hates me...maybe...most likely. So why was I hear clutching onto the beanie like it was more that a piece of man-made material from China? Why was I acting like their was some kind of in depth meaning to what happened last night.

"You found it." said a voice at the door

I looked up quickly "Seifer."

"Yeah, I went and got breakfast." he said standing at the door with his bare head. It was strange seeing him without the signature hat, but he looked even sexier without it.

"Oh."

"Come downstairs." he said walking away.

I sighed and walked over towards the stairs and stared at them fearing what I was stepping into. I ambled down and sat on the stool in front of the kitchen island as Seifer forked the food onto two plates.

"So listen." he said

"Even though were not as close as we used to...I still know you lamer."

I stared at the counter because I knew he was right.

"And I know that me and you...me and you are more than this." he said placing the syrup down in front of me.

"Says who? You don't know me." I said quietly.

"Bullshit...I know you better than you know yourself." he said sitting next to me.

I poured the syrup onto my waffles stabbing into them. "Ok, think were gonna get together and live happily ever after? That wont happen."

"Never said it would...but its damn sure worth a try." he said filling his mouth.

I'm an incredibly rational person and this was going against everything my mind was saying made any sense. I scoffed if there was anytime to be heartless it would be now but it didn't seem to be working because even though I didn't want believe it I couldn't let go of what was right in front of me.

"Maybe." I answered eating me waffles. He turned my stool to face him.

"Exactly." he said "So stop being a dumb ass and for once in your life listen to somebody."

I rolled my eyes "Sure, yeah I'll listen to-"

He cut words short when his lips reached mine, and though every bone in my body tried to pull back I just found myself melting deeper and deeper into Seifer before he finally broke this kiss. He pulled away staring at me and I just smiled.

"Fine...whatever."

He laughed and went back to his breakfast so I did the same

Maybe love didn't last, maybe I would get my heart broken and maybe this was stupid. But for Seifer maybe I could make an exception. I never did think love existed but sitting here, well...I'm on my way to believing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you don't know what song this is based off of I wont tell you. Anyways hope you enjoyed at least some of this.**


End file.
